Twisted Love
by BabyBlueTARDIS
Summary: Korra is upset about Mako rejecting her. (in between Spirit Of Competition.) Bolin then comes along, and she realizes there is more guys than just Mako. Borra!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: sadly i don't own Legend Of Korra.**

Korra locked herself in her room after she had gotten rejected by Mako. Korra felt tears roll down her cheeks when there was a knock at her door. "Korra? There's a friend here to see you." Tenzin called from outside. "Tell them to leave! I'm not in the mood." Korra shouted. "Go in anyways." Tenzin said to someone outside. Her door to her room opened and Bolin stepped in. "You alright Korra?" He asked, sitting next to her. Korra burst into tears and dug her face into his chest. "There there, I know you like Mako, but he has Asami. But he's a jerk for rejecting you." Korra looked up at Bolin. "You think so?" She asked him. "Totally. I'm here for you." He said, pulling her into a tight hug. "Bolin? Where are-" Mako called then stopped when he saw them. "Uh, hey bro." Bolin said. "Well, see you later Korra." Bolin said, walking past his brother. Mako gave Korra a glare then left. Korra suddenly noticed a spot in her heart for Bolin. He was always there for her and never let her down. She smiled at this thought. "Maybe Mako can't be a part of my life, but Bolin can."

Korra came to the arena where Bolin was waiting. "Hey Korra!" He called. Korra ran up. "Why did you meet me here?" She asked. "Because I wanted to ask you something but don't want Mako hearing...after the match, might you want to go out with me?" He asked nervously. A wide grin came on Korra's face. "Yes, I would love to!" She said happily. "What would you love to do?" Mako asked In a harsh tone coming up behind them. "None of your business!" Both of them snapped at Mako. "Look Korra, I need to talk to you." They went off to talk. "Stop It, Korra. Stop trying to get back at me by using Bolin." He stated harshly. "I'm not! Who said I was doing that! Unless you're jealous!" She hissed. "I am not jealous!" Mako hissed. "Good, because after the match I'm going out with Bolin, and I want to be his girlfriend." She said with a smile. Mako's eyes bulged then narrowed. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU'RE DATING MY BROTHER, BUT DURING THE TOURNAMENT IS EVEN WORSE! CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW STUPID YOU'RE BEING?!" He exploded then regretted it immediately. "Oh so you're the boss of my life now?" Korra hissed. "You got a problem with it? Then I QUIT THE TEAM!" She screamed and stalked off. "Yeah, me too Mako. You can't control her." Bolin snapped and followed Korra. "Come on, lets go out now since we have nothing to do anymore." He said, leaving behind a wide-eyed and shocked Mako. "No! Please! Come back..." He turned and disappeared into the arena and ran off. Korra and Bolin walked hand in hand off to Naroke's noodles and left Naga sitting outside. They ate in total silence until Tahno and his little group came up to their table. "Well well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets-" "If you would be so kind, we aren't in the Fire Ferrets anymore. We both quit." Korra hissed softly to Tahno. His eyes widened. "You both dumped Mako in the Tournament? I respect you both now!" He smirked. "I never thought someone like you two would do that. Care to join us?" Tahno asked, and his group gave them thumbs up as the accepted. For the rest of the night the eight of them chatted the whole time. "It's late, I better go. Tenzin will be mad if I'm not back at a reasonable hour." Korra announced. The seven said bye to Korra and they resumed talking. Outside, Korra went to go and get Naga and was greeted by an angry Asami. "Both of you just dumped Mako?!" She screamed at Korra. "He can't control who I go out with, Asami! He was acting like the boss of everything about my personal life!" Korra protested. "Oh, I'm sorry. He never told me why you both quit on him." Asami said and let her go. Korra traveled back to the Air Temple on Naga in the dark of night, letting her mind wander off. She also didn't notice a furious looking Mako in the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to update, I had a block on what I should put.**

Twisted Love

Ch. 2

Mako knew he had to get a new Earthbender and Waterbender and fast. The tournament was going on, and if he didn't have players, he would be disqualified. Frantically, he paced in his apartment. Where was he going to find new team members? He could try the triads, they loved earning money. But they were also very dangerous. He guessed that wouldn't be very smart, so he said no to that idea. Wait a minute, he could ask people in the arena! Any pro-bending fan would kill to get a shot to play! Of course, you'd have to be able to bend... But there was more benders watching than Nonbender citizens. He snapped his fingers. There was a match happening soon! He dashed down the ladder and went to the arena's seating area.

Korra and Bolin were laughing their heads off while riding atop Naga. "And then Tenzin was red as a tomato, and shouted 'DON'T BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS!' Right in the middle of the room! Oh, and also Naga totally messed up the dude who was in charge of brining her back to me's hair with her tongue!" Korra said through laughter. Bolin grinned. "You have the weirdest story of coming to the city!" Bolin exclaimed. "Course I do! I'm the Avatar! Everything with the Avatar is weird!" Korra exclaimed and they both burst into laughter again. "Alright, you should get back to your apartment, Mako will kill you." She said glumly. "Mako's already gonna kill me for quitting the team." Bolin huffed. "Or...you could stay at Air Temple Island with me!" Korra grinned. "I'd love to move to the same place as my girlfriend!" Bolin smirked. "Oh, Tahno's team is playing tonight. Lets go to root for them." Korra said, and she steered Naga to the arena.

Mako had invited Asami along to help him find new team members. Who he didn't invite was Korra and Bolin, and in the Wolf Bat fan section no less! He stormed over to them. "Why are you in this section, may I ask?" He said in a dangerously quiet voice. Korra and Bolin ignored him. He roared with frustration, and he was about to roast them with his firebending when Asami stopped him and reminded him why they were here. It took all his might not to hurt the two jerkbenders and leave them be, but he managed to anyways. Mako swore he heard Bolin whispered some obscene thing to Korra, and whatever it was it made her snicker. *keep calm, Mako. Keep calm...* he repeated in his head for a long while until he rounded up a good amount of benders who wanted to join the team. But sadly enough, none of them met the expectations. He groaned in frustration. He couldn't train then to full athlete during the tournament! This was hopeless! Mako hung his head in defeat. This was all his fault. If only he hasn't been jealous of Bolin for stealing Korra's heart. Because even if he had rejected her, one thing remained the same.

He still loved her.

**Cliff Hanger! How many chapters do you think I can drag this out to?**


End file.
